My Undead Heart
by xEmoxPrincessx
Summary: My first fanfic! :D Just to let you know, this is about characters that include men from My Chemical Romance, and multipul other bands. Please read and enjoy -


Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Disaster

(before I start, just remember that this is my first published fanfic ever. And please enjoy it xD)

Ricky's POV -

I sat on the floor right next to one of my best friends ever. His name is Frank Iero. He has tattoos dancing all over his body and he used to be in a band named My Chemical Romance. Me? I like to describe myself as a "no class beat-down" fool. And I will always be that way. But I might as well watch the stars playing. I used to play as a character for My Chemical Romance's "Danger Days" as a killjoy named Show Pony. Oh well. We sat across from each other, smiling and blushing. Sigh. "I'm bored," I finally said to him. I had a feeing of what he's gonna say next. "Hi bored, I'm Frank," he told me. Frank is so cute that he made me crack a smile. "Come on dude, I'm serious." "No, you're bored." We both broke out in laughter. "Come on Frank, we gotta do something before Adam comes!" Adam is my boyfriend. He is my world. He is my everything.

"What do you think we should do Wikki"? Frank asked me.

"Goddamn it I told you not to call me that, midget!" That should get him on equal grounds with me.

"Fuck it Ricky! I told you not to call me a fucking midget!" Frank's eye color started to change into a beautiful shade of golden brown and his canines started to grow into fangs. My eyes widened and I tried to calm him down. "Woah Frank take it easy! I'm not the emeny." Frank's eye color changed back to a dark emerald color and his fangs went back in and they became regular canines again. Good. That calmed him down. "Sorry. Just make sure that doesn't happen again...Rick." I had to smile widely at that. "MY NAME'S NOT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CCCCCKKK!" We both laughed as I yelled that.

"So what are we gonna do for Adam?" Frank asked me. "I don't know yet, hun," I replied. "But...does he know about us yet?" "I don't know Frankie, why?" As fas as I know, Adam doesn't know anything about me and Frank being vampires. "What if he murders you for being who you truely are?" I highly doubt Adam will kill me for being a creature of the night. "I don't think he's gonna do anything Frank." "But what if he does? He could still kill you for being among the undead. If he tries to kill you, I'm gonna kill him first."

My eyes started to water as Frank's words hung inside my mind. A couple of tears slipped once in a while. How could he say that about my boyfriend?! I couldn't believe him. "No! You can't kill Adam! I love him!" My voice started to break. "You can't..." I heard Frank sigh. "Alright. Wanna go get some blood and forget this ever happened?" That made me even more angry. "Right. Drink blood. You ask me if I wanna drink blood right after you told em that you were gonna kill my boyfriend?! No. No fucking way Frank."

"Ricky, wanna know why I told you that?"  
"To piss me off?!"  
"Actually, no. I think that you are a handsome and smart young man, and I think that you need someone better than Adam." Frank had his childish face turn from vampire pale white into a powder pink blush. I scooted closer to him as my tears soaked on my face.

"Aw, Frankie." I got a gentle grip of the man's face and pressed my lips against his. I had a feeling that Frank couldn't resist and kissed me back deeply. We both closed our eyes as we kissed passionately.

Suddenly, the front door was being pounded by what sounded like knuckles softly. My eyes widened as Frank slowly pulled away from my face. He stood up, helping me stand up on my own two feet. Frank went to the door and opened it. I saw that it was Adam.

"Hey Adam!" I said to him from across the room. "Hey Ricky-Ricky!" Adam told me. Adam rushed into the room to get to me. "Adam? I can't be with you anymore." I told him as I felt my face get hotter. His blue eyes burned on me. "Why?" he asked me. I forced myself to let my eyes fall on his baby-like face. My eye color turned into a deep shade of red. More like the color of blood red. I felt my canines grow into the shape of fangs, just like Frank's. I saw that his expression changed from angry to shocked. I saw Adam backing up as soon as I changed into my vampire form. He reached for what it seems like a sharp object. More tears fell from my eyes. I looked down to hide myself. I felt ice-cold arms wrap around my already cold body. "See what I told you Ricky?" It was Frank. My mind was thinking of a lot of shit about what Adam could do to me. I couldn't answer and my head nodded slowly and weakly in agreement.

I couldn't bare be near Frank or Adam at this point. Frank let go of my trembling body and a loud thud was heard from the exact same room as the one us men are in. I looked up and I saw Frank choking Adam behind my blurry vision, thanks to the tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that Frank wasn't kidding. My eyes widened as Frank choked Adam. I stared blankly at the two men. One small name. One small word escaped from my shaking lips. "Adam..."


End file.
